


Bit of a Shock

by Elfpen



Series: Born Yesterday [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, born yesterday, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfpen/pseuds/Elfpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper comes home following the Ultron debacle to a new face and a familiar voice. Spoilers for AoU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bit of a Shock

_Bing._

The elevator doors slid open with a hum, and Pepper Potts strode into the room, swiping and tapping at her tablet furiously.

"Jarvis, get Tony up here. He's got a hell of a lot of explaining to do."

Her fingernails tapped on the glass in a roomful of silence. She paused in her movements and looked up. "Jarvis? You there?" Still no reply. Frowning and trying not to give into the feeling that something was very, very wrong, Pepper put down her tablet and reached quietly to the belt of her skirt to the pistol that Tony didn't know she carried.

Footsteps. Quiet footsteps sounded from down the hallway, and Pepper gripped the handle of her gun. "Tony?" She called warningly. A man appeared from around the corner. Well, Pepper thought it was a man at first, but then she wasn't entirely sure. He was bright red all over with no hair, and had matte, perfect skin that reflected the sunlight dully. He had headphones on and an iPod in his hand, but when he saw her he hastily removed them and set them aside politely.

"Um," Pepper said, not sure if she should be alarmed. "Who…" she trailed as he came closer.

"You must be Ms. Pepper Potts," said the man. Except he hadn't spoken, no, that was  _Jarvis'_ voice. Pepper had been working alongside Jarvis for years, and that was  _his voice,_ though it sounded so much smaller and… human _._ "I've been looking forward to meeting you." He gave her a sincere smile.

"Uhh," Pepper stared at him. How could she not? It was  _Jarvis._ Jarvis' voice in a… human body? Was it human? Was it a robot? Android? Was it… wait a minute, didn't she just  _clean up this mess_ with the Sovokian embassy?

"Where is Tony?" She asked. The man's smiled faded.

"I believe he is down in his lab, though I'm not entirely sure of that," it was an odd phrase to hear in Jarvis' voice. "You ought to consult Friday for a more definite answer."

"Friday?" Pepper asked, nonplussed.

" _Yes, Ms. Potts?"_ Chipped a feminine brogue from the walls. Pepper started a little.

"What happened to Jarvis?" Pepper asked the computer, glancing irresistibly at the jarvis-not-jarvis-man in front of her.

" _You're looking at him, miss. What's left of him, at least," explained Friday._

The man glanced up at the ceiling with a hurt look. "That's a rude way to put it," He muttered bashfully. "He's not  _died_ as such."

"Who are you, then?" Pepper asked, looking at the man but using her hands to send angry texts to Tony.

"Well, the others have taken to calling me Vision, for I was a vision in Ultron's head that went exactly opposite his plan. Still," Vision mused, looking at nothing in particular, "the longer I am alive, the more I wish they had selected something more…" He chuckled to himself. "Well, more  _visionary_ to use on a permanent basis. But I mustn't complain."

Pepper absorbed this, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes so she wouldn't look longingly at the liquor cabinet. "And you're… Jarvis."

"No," Said Vision calmly. "And yes." Pepper sighed, finally moving her hand from her gun and moving it to her temple. Vision shrugged. "I've been sorting out the differences myself. It can be difficult… My body was created by Dr. Helen Cho using her Cradle, manufactured with symbiotically fused human tissue and vibranium, and gifted with the mind stone." He gestured to his forehead. Pepper couldn't help it when her eyebrows shot up at that. "But my body was a shell until Mr. Stark uploaded a reconfigured version of the program J.A.R.V.I.S. into my brain. I was born from the union of that program to this body, and have continued to grow and expand since the event. I am ten thousand times more than Jarvis ever was. And yet…" he paused, glancing around the room with which in the memories of his past life, he was more familiar with than perhaps even Pepper herself. "I am everything that Jarvis ever was, in the flesh." He smiled at her, expecting a more hospitable reaction.

Instead, Pepper made a distressed noise and stormed past him. "Tony!" She yelled, stomping down the corridors. "Franc- Frida- what's you're name?"

" _Friday, Miss."_

"Friday, get Tony up here right now. Tell him to bring me a beer while he's at it."

" _Right away, miss."_

Vision watched her go, pensive. In the memories of Jarvis, he remembered esteeming Pepper most highly. As a computer program, he had not understood the sort of presence she had in human company. Seeing her now for the first time, he found that he appreciated her air of authority and confidence even more.

"What a marvelous woman," He smiled to himself, and picked up his headphones again.


End file.
